1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a connection of data transmission lines and to a plug connector, in particular for use in such a method.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Fluctuations in the production methods mean that two conductors in a line are never completely identical. When such lines are used for data transmission in the microwave range, these fluctuations lead to so-called propagation delays between the signals on individual conductors of a line. The higher the frequency and the higher the data rate, the greater is the risk of interference due to erroneous data transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,244 specifies an arrangement and a method for preventing interference due to crosstalk. For this purpose, individual conductor tracks are interrupted within a multi-pole electrical plug connector and the interrupted connections are rearranged in a second position, which is arranged above the first conductor tracks. Capacitive and inductive coupling are achieved by superposition and by parallel routing of specific conductor pairs.
Taking this prior art as a departure point, the object of the invention is to specify a connection method for data transmission lines and a plug connector, in particular for carrying out this method, with which propagation delay differences can be reduced.